


Even Kings got Daddy issues

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hans Being an Asshole (Disney), Hans Has Feelings (Disney), King Hans, POV Hans (Disney), Post-Frozen (2013), The king of the southern isles, What if Hans won ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: Took Hans inferioty complex make it meet the proximity between the southern isles and Arendelle and wrap everything with Hans psychological issues in the book "A Frozen heart" and you got this : my version of what would have happen if Hans had won. The character of Kay , Hans and the king of the southern isles belong to Disney.
Relationships: Hans & King of the Southern Isles & Queen of the Southern Isles (Disney)





	Even Kings got Daddy issues

The great king Hans of Arendelle was sitting on his throne euphoric a crown decorating his head. He giggle to himself while singing in his head.

King hans king hans king hans king hans king hans who is the best king Hans ! yeaaaaaah.

He giggled again.

Oh that was a great day the first day after his coronation and he was already excited like a child he just couldn't sit on his throne. He looks at the map next to him and finally talk to himself checking no one was there to hear him.

" so Hans , what are you doing today politic with corona ?

"maldonia ?"

"Agrabah"

" oh no no no i know Atlantica ! Can i ? Can i do politic with mermaid" he giggle again to himself sitting this time on his throne absolutely amazed by the situation

" maybe i should said a little hello to Anna in the garden" suddenly a door opened and kai appeared making Hans lose all his euphoria

" oh please kai what is the problem again ? "

"Your majesty i have something important to.." Hans rolled his eyes , annoyed " oh please kai enough with this long talk and go to the point"

"Wait did i just talk like my dad" he interrupted himself.

"Talking about him your majesty..

"oh my god i did just talk like Father." He panicked

"your majesty..."

" no no no no i cant talk like my dad" he said panicked while didnt listening to kay.

" your majesty your Father is there ! The boat of the southern isles are here your majesty in Arendelle" He heard Kay said terribly annoyed.

The young king stares during look second at kay shocked finally he explained casually "Oh yes my father...i did send them a letter but i didn't knew he will come"

" wait you did WHAT ? " he reprimanded him.

" well what do you think ? i was getting crown without telling them ? no way " he chuckle more to himself; "i mean i didnt do all of that only for them to not be aware so yeah i send them a letter" He laughed.

"Now there are gonna know what i m able of and stop underestimated me those jerks 11 fucking annoying stupid asshole " He almost yelled bitter at the memory of his brothers. "Little Hansy is know the king " he said finally excited Kay looked dumbfounded at the young king. Was he crazy send a letter to announce a kingdom that he was the new king of arendelle because of some inferiority complex ?

" you did all of that because you have some family issues ? Our queen and princess are DEAD because you need to sit on the throne not even because you liked it but because you wanted to prove your family wrong ?"

Hans rolled his eyes "for the last time kay the queen killed the princess if Anna was there i will be more than gla..." Suddenly the main door opened.

Grey beard

Grey hair

Powerful green eyes

Tall very tall

Definitely very intimidating.

Hans froze when he recognize the person in front of him. He got up from his throne and in an anxious whisper he said :

" father..."

"Hans ! My boy ! I just learn your exploit on those letter of yours" a huge charismatic smile appeared on the man face.

" thank you father" hans responded sincerely " but that was a letter of information ! not a letter of invitation"

" what a father cannot come here to congratulate in person his son" he said joyful and theatrical.

" i m so proud of you my boy so very proud"

Hans tried to hide this time his excitement and the butterfly in his belly. Finally he got to hear those words and there were like a soft melody to his ears. He had got what he had always wanted since little.

" yes so very proud and me who though arendelle was a insignificant distant kingdom" he chuckle while admiring the castle. " i should have looked better at the map" he burst out laughing.

" expand our kingdom like that what a great idea of yours ! not an idea your brothers will had but i knew it. You are my smartest son !" The king added joyful.

"Thank you father but this kingdom is mine "

"And if it wasnt for me you will not have that kingdom who said yes to you to come at that coronation " he laughed teasing him but Hans knew his father by heart and he was not joking.

He move a little Hans to the side took his crown and sat on the throne leaving Hans all shocked.

"You..." the king looked at kay.

"Yes your Majesty"

" do you know if this is possible to put the sculpture of a big big big lion there ?" He smiled.

He raise an eyebrow at the situation it was totally crazy ! Yes the situation was purely insane !

" not that i want to change the decoration but Westergaard are lion not mice so some changes should be better"

" humm i dont know your majesty i think i need to talk to his Majesty before" Kay give a look at Hans the young king was apparently too shocked too moved.

Kay finally took discreetly Hans by the arm " your Majesty we cannot let him invade Arendelle"

"Yes of course " he said hesitant " please go talk to him said to him we are gonna declare a war if he tried to stay here" "I m not really sure..." hans added anxious "

" are you again a little boy or a man , A KING ? Arendelle is in danger !" Kai tried to resonated Hans.

" yes of course but here we are talking about my father and..." He cut him angry " and stand up to him ! Affirm yourself for god sake ! Are a you a king or a child"

He play nervously with his hands "i m a king ! Yes yes but suddenly with him there i dont know anymore" he added sad and upset.

" believe in you your Majesty and GO talk to him" He push him on the back.

"Ok..." he responded not convince.

Finally Hans decided this time to go see his father and had a little chat with him. That kingdom he got it all by himself ! Ok..it was immoral how he got it ! But its was his no now and his duty was to protect Arendelle ? He took a big breath and tried to sound the most threatening he could.

"Father if you have finished to admire the castle you can go § Arendelle will not allow this as i m the king ! The southern isles should stay at their place or i m gonna declare war to the southern isles"

A little laugh escape the king mouth " and should i know why i should listen to you ? You own me it Hans !"

Finally he lost his patient and kai raised an eyebrow confuse at the scene between the father and the son apparently there was a lot of issues in that relationship. The princes relationship with his father was not really good.

"FATHER ! I m a mature responsible adult and it is time you should consider me like one ! "

"oh yes really" the man rolled his eyes " and if you were one really one Hans you wouldn't said that !'" "you are still my son you like it or not !"he laughed.

" i would not tolerate you laughing at me "

The king looked during long second at his last son giving him a disapproval look. He chuckle when Hans looked away. That was a little game he played with his sons since little. The first one that look away lost and it seems he was all the times the one that win him being their father an big advantages for this game.

" after everything that i did for you ! Your ungrateful little spoil brat you dare talk me this way ?"

" what did you ever do for me" this time Hans asked bitter confronting for the first time in his life his father about the abuse he get trough.

"Well i brought you in this world ,

" i give you clothes"

" a home"

" food and a name "

" are not all of this basic things babies need ? " Hans asked extremely confused.

" a THANK YOU father should have been a better answer "

" thank you father...?." he responded confuse as how the conversation led him to said that.

" i m the reason why you exist in this world and therefore everything that is yours is mine ! Do you understand ?" He said this time raising his voice.

Hans closed his eyes at that nightmare why he had been so stupid sending a letter ? But he didn't knew he would have act this way. He tough that perhaps a part of him would have been happy for his son ? But no he had forget one thing with his father

everything was suppose to be about him.

But even without a letter he would have know and come here trying to ruined everything it was not as if he discovered right know he had life all his life with a tyrannical father figure who makes his own rules and was extremely possessive.

"Yes father" he obediently responded feeling the shame he couldn't stand looking at kai anymore.

" now move and go help your brothers there are stuff to take in the boat" he was going to said no but something was frightening him from his father he was closer to him and Hans automatically move away. Being treat like a child in public he could at least handle, but the possibility to receive a salty smacked absolutely not !

He decided to leave the castle when kai followed him

" what are we doing your Majesty ?"

Shit KaI ! Hans panicked what he was going to said.

"Well it seems we have a tiny , very tiny problem !" He laughed nervously while taking the man by the shoulder.

"What ?"

" it seems i have accidentally built myself a bigger home" he burst out laughing.

" i beg your pardon ?" He was not amused , not a good sign.

Hans laughed "just no problem the king has just decided that my father is gonna stay there for some moment"

" what ? You killed our QUEEN and PRINCESS for nothing ?"

"Ha Ha thats not good to lie Kai ! i didn't kill your princess you know what because that her sister who..

" you kill OUR queen ?"

" it was her or us ! Remember ? All frozen better fate ?" He said when he saw Kai was red of anger.

" what ? what did you Come here you should have stayed in your kingdom your devious MURDERER!"

" well to my defense i didn't knew my dad saw me as an extension of himself ! But you can said a little hi to the princess in the garden" he smile

Visibly Kay was still furious and was seriously gonna punch him right in the face so he took his distance making fall something on the same occasion.

" well see you later !" He said still trying to give a fake smile.

Oh he was a disaster ! What he had done ! He took the step toward the boat where he could see his brothers on his way he meet Lars eyes who even didn't seems to be angry at him for his crimes but more sorry that their father ruined everything.

And thats how the very short reign of King Hans end.


End file.
